osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18: Iyami's Counterattack
is the eighteenth episode of Osomastu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets (Along with their girly counterparts) *Iyami *Shonosuke *Totoko *Chibita *Dekapan *Dayon *Hatabō *Matsuyo *Matsuzō *Nyaa Hashimoto *Aida & Sacchi *Ugly Flower Fairy *Kemunpasu (Easter egg cameo) *Beshi (Easter egg cameo) Plot Bad Gifts The episode starts off with the ladies attending a wedding reception. They complain to each other about money they gave. As they walk home, some of them opens their souvenirs and it turns to be nothing more than generic gifts as the segment ends. A Race Win Back The Spotlight The next segment has Iyami speaking to the viewers on how in the previous series, he was the main guy and that now the sextuplets get all the attention this time and that he's angered by it as he plans to make a comeback as the main guy again. The scene then switches to a kart race; whoever wins gets to be the new main character in the next episode. The lineup then follows as Osomatsu being the first entry, as he is in a basic kart. Karamatsu's is a bathtub on wheels, Choromatsu's has pictures of Totoko on it, Ichimatsu's is a kotatsu with a cat head in the front, Jyushimatsu's is designed to look like a baseball, and Todomatsu's a heart with two girls beside him. Totoko's is a shark with lobster hands, Chibita's is an oden stand on top of a motorcycle, Dekapan is with Dayon as their kart is a monster truck with a mask, and Hatabo's is his tricycle on a golden trophy. Lastly, Iyami's is a giant bulldozer with his face in the front. The race then begins, with Iyami's kart still at the starting point, he presses a button on the kart that's supposed to put him in first place. At first, it doesn't work, it then self destructs as its revealed that Dekapan and Dayon made it so that it explodes on launch. During the race, Chibita appears to be in the lead, Osomatsu then calls out for his brothers to help him; instead, they throw red shells at him and knock him out of the race, putting the brothers in the lead. It appears that Karamatsu is now in the lead, until Ichimatsu pushes his brother's kart off the road, causing it to crash into the rocks and explode, also knocking him out of the race. Totoko then catches up, and yells at them for acting like it's natural that the sextuplets should be the main characters. She knocks out Choromatsu, but then Ichimatsu knocks her out as well as he knocks himself out too. Todomatsu is only in the lead for a short while before being blasted away by Dayon and Dekapan. As they're driving, Iyami catches up to them using Hatabo's kart as he is tied up. He then knocks out Dayon, Dekapan, Totoko, Matsuzo, Matsuyo, and many other characters; eventually creating an apocalyptic world. Although it appears that Iyami is the only one left, Osomatsu arises and the two begin a fight to the death. Iyami then transforms into a robot and tries to kill him. Suddenly, the rest of the characters come back to life as zombies and kill each other as they walk to the finish line (while Jyushimatsu is alive and at a baseball game). At the finish line, the winner is revealed to be none other than.... Shonosuke riding on a segway. Shocked, Osomatsu and Iyami both do a "Sheeeh!" pose as the episode ends. Gallery Trivia *This episode is a reference to how in the 1988 anime series, Iyami was the main character instead of the sextuplets. *The red shells are a reference to the video game series, Mario Kart. *Habato being tied up in his own kart with the mask is reference to Mad Max. Category:Season 1 Episodes